Pretty boy Potters, Blonde Weasleys and soft Malfoys
by thehungrygamesxD
Summary: Welcome to the second generation of the dream team. Many changes will take place and unexpected twists like Pretty boy Potters, Blonde Weasleys and soft Malfoys rated K


**Pretty boy Potters, blonde Weasleys and soft Malfoys**

**Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾ 1****st**** years**

**Hi this is my first story so please bear with me constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed and even praised with virtual cookies aaaaand dundududun milk! Sorry for the long title and chapter titles that's just the way I write thanks.**

**WARNING: not all ages are correct I do know the ages but it just works better xD**

**Albus POV:**

"Albus wake up!"

"wha mummy?" I say rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

In return I get a pillow to the face "no it's Lilly you dufus I didn't know you still said mummy" she says smirking

"Oh shutup" I throw a pillow at her but she dodges it easily

She half closes the door and pokes her head in "can you please comb your hair? You look like a maniac". It's a rhetorical question really (probably said it just to insult me) I was cursed with my father's hair which points in every which way. At least my eyes make up for it it's a spectacular green colour which is also my dad's but everything else I get from my mum even her athletic quality. She used to be on the all-female quidditch team the holy head harpies but now she is the proud owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

I put on a green checkered long-sleeve shirt and some black jeans; I'm not really into fashion. How could I forget it's my first day at Hogwarts and I'm supposed to be up early to do extra shopping for my wand!

I rush into the kitchen and grab some milk pour it into my mouth then grab a bunch of cheerio's and stuff it into my mouth. Just then the door opens and my parents rush out "good morning" I say half of my breakfast spilling out of my mouth. But they don't seem to notice they're too busy rushing out the door. "Well are you coming?" my mum asks me.

"Of course he has to come the wand choses the wizard!" my dad says

"It's a rhetorical question Harry"

"Oh"

"For someone who saved the world your pretty dim" mum says under her breath I snicker

We live on top of mums business so ollivanders is just down the road. When I enter the store a chorus of bells go off. It's amazing every wall is covered in boxes reaching 50 ft. I didn't expect this, from the outside it just looked like a small dingy store. Well it still is kinda dingy. Out of nowhere a ladder that reaches the floor to the ceiling zooms towards the counter looking like it's going to crash into the wall so I drop and cover my head but all I hear is laughter. "Son you've been born and raised with magic surely that didn't scare you" I go red to the cheeks. But I stop when I see a man that looks like he's a hundred years old with white fuzzy hair and intimidating grey eyes.

He stares at me for what seems like a hour then says I know and zoomed back from where he came from when he comes back he says holding to boxes "birch 11 inches unicorn give it a wave" he says uncertainly . When I do about 20 boxes come off the shelf "Maybe this oak dragon heart string 11 inches" I wave it again but this time a with blue, green and purple swirls coming from the tip "yes excellent for hexes and defensive spells interesting"

"How did that happen?"

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter".

**Rose POV:**

I wake up to the smell of bacon wafting through the air. My house is always this way it's weird though because my mother's a clean freak so it should smell like cleaning products right? Wrong. My father's hunger always fills the house with the smell of food it's a wonder how he stays under 90 kgs. Unfortunately I inherit my dad's eating habits but didn't inherit his no-matter-how-much-I-eat-I-will-never-be-fat ability. At least I have a sense of style. I put on some floral jeans a loose dusty pink sweater and a green singlet with a collar so it shows from the sweater then I put my hair fuzzy copper hair up in a messy bun and terracotta strappy sandals .And I'm ready.

I let my feet follow the smell of bacon into the kitchen where everyone is having breakfast. "Hey sweeties are you nervous for you first day at Hogwarts" my dad says

"Kinda" I say my nervousness showing as my shaky hands reach for some breakfast.

"Don't be your dead intelligent the teachers will love you"

"It's not the teachers I'm worried about" I mutter but luckily no one seems to hear me. I have self-esteem problems because of my weight. That reminds me aren't I on a vegetarian diet…

"PLEH!" I spit all the bacon out of my mouth and into the garbage bin.

"Gross" my little brother Hugo says.

"Shutup" the diet is working though I've been on it for almost a month now and I've dropped from 60kgs to 53. But I gotta admit I am missing meat.

"Pumpkin since this vegetarian diet is going so well why don't you do some exercise to help" my mum says she's always trying to get me to run with her she even signed me up for a gym but I don't go that would be way to embarrassing.

"I'm gonna go pack"

I leave the kitchen and grab all my stuff by the time it's all packed we're heading off to platform 9 ¾.

When we're at the platform I see the person I've had a crush on for years Scorpius Malfoy striding down the platform towards me. He's not arrogant he's actually really nice he just gets a few of his father's traits. "Hey ¾ blood so close but not there just yet"

"Hhhi Draco"

"It's Malfoy to you"

"Yyes Malfoy

"Good day"

See what I mean he's such a gentlemen he said good day to me.

**Scorpius Malfoy POV**

"Good day"** (A/N I'm just going to pick up from where I left of with Rose because he doesn't have a very interesting home life)**

I watch as she blushes a deep red and stride off into the Hogwarts express .I find an empty cart to sit down in. Ah Rose is beautiful. The way her hair blends in with the sunlight. Everything about her is beautiful. Oh and her laugh her snort makes everyone around her smile.

**Confused yet? Oh and Sorry for Scorpius part is short but I plan more for him in the future review please byebye.**


End file.
